Family Affair
by SylviaNaoned
Summary: The Doctor after knowing his son, is back to see Elisabeth the queen of England his wife.


"Dad?"

"Yes, Charles?"

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to Gallifrey"...

The Doctor kept answering all these questions his son was asking him. They left Donna and Jack in London and carry on with their trip to Gallifrey. Donna will visit again in another time the planet...Finally after a complete day of trip where Charles spent his time visiting the TARDIS, they arrived to Gallifrey.

"Ohhh it's beautiful"

"Thank you, I'm glad you like it"

They came inside a big building full of children and The Doctor went to talk to a man who was in fact the chairman of the place who was The Time Lord Academy of Gallifrey. After telling him all the story with The Queen of France, the chairman of the Academy accepted to take under his wing his son to train him to become a good citizen of Gallifrey. It was decided his father will visit him every month and took him for a trip every first sunday of it. In order to make things easy, the first year they will only travel in space and leave time for the next year.

After saying goodbye to Charles, the Doctor entered in the TARDIS and went back to The England of the XVI century to see someone he hadn't seen for a while and he had left just after marry her, Elisabeth The Queen of England.

The TARDIS arrived just inside the room of The Queen in the Tower of London but it made such a noise that The Queen woke up.

"Bloody Hell!"

"Hello Beth, Hello darling!"

"Hello Darling? What? You left me just after the wedding and never came back. Can you imagine, all these time without you?

"How long I have been away?"

" 3 months, 3 horrible months where I have been alone, where I have need you. Can you understand that?" said the Queen screaming"

"Majesty?"

"Get out"

"Oh please I have been away 3 months, not 3 years, you want your wedding night? That's it? Great, let's go! Let's have a good time! "

"Do you know to whom you are talking to?"

"To my wife, no?"

"And you know that your wife is not only your wife but also the Queen of England?"

"Of course my dear Beth, I know that. How could I forget it?"

The Doctor was quite surprised by Elisabeth reaction. While Marie-A was absolutely delighted to see him again, Elisabeth wasn't really happy to see him and kept being angry with him. He tried his best to make her changed her mind using his charm telling her a lot of beautiful things...

" Doctor, I have really missed you"

"Me too"

"Really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Tell me where have you been while you were away?"

"Oh to many places. Ah, I met another Queen"

"I hope you didn't met Mary Stuart, this stupid Catholic Scottish queen"

"Well I also met her but just before she was beheaded. So don't worry"

" So who did you meet?"

"Marie-Antoinette The Queen of France. She lived in the XVIII century and was also beheaded"

"Oh, I hope I won't be beheaded like her or my mother Anne"

"No don't worry, you won't and they will remember you and talk to you for centuries. "

She was looking at the TARDIS when the Doctor told her if she wanted to travel in it.

"I would love to"

They entered The TARDIS. The Doctor was happy that Elisabeth didn't ask him more about Marie-A and that was better like that...

The day after they were having breakfast

"I can't believe I have changed the course of history"

"And do I have something to do in it?"

"Of course, you have. But admit, I did my best and I did well"

"And then?"

"Then what?" said the Doctor quite annoyed with his wife now.

"What's happened to make you say you changed the course of history?"

"Well my dear lovely wife, you won't be called anymore the Virgin Queen. You know, no?"

"Yes oh yes I know and won't forget it. Really!"

"That mean you like it?"

"Well, that was not too bad, but I'm ready now for some more"

"Ok, I will give you a lot of pleasure sweetheart"

"Thank you love... Well tell me, you met the queen of France she died and then? "

"Then? Well I left Paris, when back to Gallifrey to see my old friends and say, well, why not visit my dear Beth? And here I am! Great insn't, no?"

The Queen looked at him

"Doctor, I know you, and you aren't telling me everything. Why?"

"It's not the time"

"It's never the time with you. Why?"

"Sorry, I can't now. I'm really sorry. Give me some time for it."

"I'm the queen of England, remember."

"I know, I know you are the queen of England but beside that you are my wife, I love you and as I love you, I don't want to hurry. As I said, please give me time. You know the conditions of how I live, you know about my regenerations, about time and space, you have travelled and you travel with me. So I pray thee leave me and when I be ready i tell you"

The Queen left and entered inside the TARDIS and when directly to the guest room and close the door. The Doctor knocked on the door but The Queen didn't answer. He left and when back to the instrument panel room and started to read a book. He had it open but after 10 minutes he hadn't read more than the first line. He was thinking in The two Queens He had met. Mary-A in France and Beth in England. How will he told to Beth that during the 3 months he left her he had an affair with a queen of lived 2 centuries after her and discovered he had a son with this same queen? He went to an inside garden he had in the TARDIS and took some flowers from it. He went back to the room where the queen was sleeping and open the door with his sonic screw driver. She was sleeping, he left the flowers everywhere in the room and went out. He went to his room and fall asleep...

"I'm sorry I'm really sorry. Sometimes I too forget who you are"said the queen

"I'm sorry too. I should have told everything yesterday. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me?"

"That's alright, tell me whenever you be ready for it. I will wait the time necessary for it"

"I will tell you but I'm scared to hurt you and I don't want"

"I'm strong, don't worry"

"Well, the sooner I tell you the best. So.."

And then he told her everything, the meeting with the Queen, the night they spend in the TARDIS, his son Charles he had with her and who was now living in Gallifrey assisting to the Time Lord Academy.

"So you let me during 3 months to go to have an adventure with another queen not only from another century but from another country. And did you like it? Was she better than me?"

"That was different and she was already married to the king of France so be happy I was not the first"

"Oh poor Doctor, he was not the first!" said the queen ironically

"Beth, sorry to say that darling but you really irritate me when you start this way. So If you don't mind, I will let you and when you feel better and we can talk, please come. But now, I need to be alone for a while. I really need"

He went to his room and started to cry as he had never cried and his two hearts started to beat faster and faster. All his body was shaking and he suddendly got cold, really cold...

"I'm here, I'm here" said the Queen

"Sorry"said the Doctor crying

"I am sorry and I really apologize for hurting you. Sorry"

"Please don't let me. Please stay with me. I don't want to be alone"

The queen close the door ...

The TARDIS landed in the courtyard of the Tower of London and both The Queen and the Doctor left it with a great smile in their face...


End file.
